


Gays on Skates

by blueberrywithtrexarms



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Graphic depictions of smoochin!, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Nonbinary Party Poison, Nonbinary Show Pony, OT3, Other, Polyamory, breif alcohol mention, nonbinary characters - Freeform, starpartypony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywithtrexarms/pseuds/blueberrywithtrexarms
Summary: Jet's got a crush. Actually, everyone's got a crush. Its time for soft dumb killjoys trying to figure out feelings. Its a good time.





	Gays on Skates

Jet star was confused.    
He sat cross legged on top of a diner table trying to puzzle through his feelings.   
His mind had been running in circles and making a burning aching mess of his stomach. 

  
The thing was, he had datemate, Party Poison, who he loved to the ends of the earth and who left nothing to be desired in their relationship.    
No problem on that front, but was bothering him was that he had a crush on Show Pony too. 

  
Well who didn’t have a crush on Show Pony? They were the prettiest motherfucker in the zones. They had long black hair that whipped around dramatically like one of those shampoo commercials from back in Battery City, and gorgeously toned legs from roller skating everywhere and from running across the sand. Not to mention incredibly flexible and balanced from all their practice dancing at clubs to earn a few extra carbons. 

  
But it was more than just their body that made Jet’s mind melt. And not just their smooth low voice that spoke in a southern drawl either. It was the things he said with that voice, spewing absolute nonsense that made you laugh your ass off, or giving little compliments that left you glowing inside.    
  
At this point jet laid back on the table, legs dangling off the end, smiling with eyes closed to better daydream about Pony.   
Man! It was just last month that the crush first sparked deep in his stomach. Pony had been giving him and Poison rollerskating lessons when the fab four went out to visit Dr. D. 

  
Jet had been wobbly, barely able to keep his balance on the bumpy pavement, so spent a while just slav squatting to keep his center of gravity low to the ground, watching as Pony skated in circles around Poison as they took tentative rolls forward.    
When Poison was bumbling around with some confidence, Pony skated over to Jet and crouched down in front of him, looking directly into his eyes.    
“You havin fun there Starboy?” They didn’t wait for an answer. “Nope, let’s get you rollin.” 

  
And with that they grabbed Jet’s hands and pulled him upright. Already his knees wobbled trying to keep the skates from slipping out from under him.    
Jet held on to Pony’s hands for dear life while they explained to him what to do.

  
“Here push out with your left foot. Not back, just out.” Jet rolled forward about a foot, Pony rolled back to make room.    
  
“There, you got it. Now try again.” Pony kept talking as Jet stared intently at his feet, legs shaking but waddling onward bit by bit. 

  
“Keep your feet angled outward and let the momentum of each push roll you along all smooth. Like walking on water. Like imagine if Jesus were a duck.” 

  
This idea made Jet burst out laughing, so much that his feet slipped backwards while his body went forwards and he was falling. “hehehe- _ oh shit _ !” 

  
Show pony lunged forward and caught him so his face planted into their chest instead of the asphalt.    
“Its ok, its ok, i’ve got you.” Their arms wrapped tightly around the shaken Jet, rocking side to side slightly to keep everyone balanced on the skates. 

  
“Your problem is you keep tryna stand up straight. You gotta crouch down a little, stick your ass out. Never deny the world a view of your fine, fine booty, Starboy.”

  
Jet giggled as Pony pushed him off their chest, ready to get back to skating.    
\- 

  
And ever since that day he couldn’t help himself from paying extra close attention to the way their muscles flexed under those polka dot tights, or the way they looked directly at him and Party when making a joke or being obnoxiously flirtatious.    
But this was the problem. He should be able to stop paying such close attention. He should be able to stop daydreaming. Sure, he could will himself to, he could suppress it. But the truth was... he didn’t really want to. 

  
And that was worrying as well. Back in Battery City, romance was only between one man and one woman for breeding purposes (and for entertaining purposes. A mindless heteronormative love story kept the public thinking they had the option of control over their personal lives, and having an approved Better Living partner would grant them emotional fulfillment. And because sex sells, of course.)    
He hadn’t given much thought to romance in the city, but it hit him hard out here in the desert, free of the meds. It was jarring being attracted to people, and even more jarring being attracted to someone who wasn’t female. He hadn’t thought it possible.    
But it was possible, and it was wondrous. 

  
And if it was so wondrous and he was so in love, how could he be falling for someone else as well?    
He wanted Party’s hands on him, but also Pony’s. And maybe theirlips on his, and-    
He stopped and rolled over with a grunt, pulling his knees up to his chest and arranging his floof of hair over his face to block out some light and to prevent any of his crew from seeing his face and asking what was wrong. 

  
\- 

  
That night, as he lay in the nest of blankets in his and party’s shared room, he felt Poison’s warm body pressed tightly up against his, his chest and stomach pressing into their back with each inhale, one arm draped over their side with fingertips lightly grazing the soft skin on their belly. He thought of how warm and safe he felt when he got to be the little spoon, and despite how much he liked being the big spoon he felt a sort of emptiness or hunger or something behind him, which in turn made a sharp wave of shame rise from within. Without knowing it, he made a fist. 

  
Party rolled over to look at him, scooting his head back on the pillow so he could properly see jet’s face. They brought their hand up to push some curls out of his eyes and murmured “You good, man?” 

  
“Yeah.” Jet said. 

  
Party squinted at him in the semidarkness. They knew something was up, and had been up for a little while, but if Jet wasn’t gonna talk about it then they weren’t gonna drag it out of them. 

  
Jet pressed his chin into the top of Party’s head, throwing his leg over their hips.    
“I just... love you a lot dude.” 

  
After a couple more moments of silence, he said “Isn’t Show Pony just so hot?”   
Beat. Party pulled their head out from under Jet’s chin and scooted back to look at him again. “Wait a minute, wait a minute, dude! Is that what you’ve been stressin about this whole time? You’ve got a crush on Pony?” There was a sparkle of a laugh in their voice.

  
“Well I mean, uh-“

  
“Man, who doesn’t have a crush on Show Pony? They’re the hottest fucker in all the zones. Destroya himself would jump those bones!”

  
Jet found himself giggling a little bit at this, but frowned again. “Yeah but you’re my-“   
Party patted Jet’s cheek, still giggling a bit. “Baby, baby, if you have a chance to get with Show Pony, you had best take it. I know I would. And I know damn well there’s enough room in that heart of yours for more’n one person.”

  
Jet thought about this, mouth hanging open and back to staring into space.   
“Jet. Jet. You’re gonna catch flies like that. It's not that hard to wrap your head around.”   
  
-

  
Several days later   
Kobra and Ghoul are tangled up in the back seat giggling and teasing and punching each other.

  
Jet sits in the passenger seat braiding and unbraiding his hair. He has nothing better to do. Party is driving, humming along to a new cassette tape they put in the deck yesterday. “Jagged Little Pill” read the label. Kobra had traded one of the comic books he made for someone’s stash of vintage tapes. How old is vintage? Whatever. The tapes are older than him anyway.

  
Kobra’s comics had been selling pretty well. They weren’t very colorful- it was hard to steal anything but black and blue pens from BL/ind- but the little drawings burst with life, always something adventurous or subversive or joyful. People never paid for the books in carbons, however, and almost never for food. It was always something they could live without, some item they’d been saving up for some cool little treasure they wanted more.

  
The fab four were headed to a party out in Zone 5, between two jutting legs of hillside that kept the hard packed earth between shaded a good portion of the day, not to mention blocked the location from the view of anyone who didn’t already know where it was.

  
Parties in the zones were always multi-purpose functions. They were for trading and selling goods, exchanging information, hearing or playing live music, getting drunk or stoned, making love to the next beautiful stranger.

  
Nobody in the car had any set goals except having fun, but Kobra brought along his comic books and Ghoul his bombs, just in case a trade deal presented itself.

  
They rounded the first hill and made their way up a long gravel road to an ancient ranch house, likely from before the helium wars.

  
Maybe, years ago, there had been tall grass and animals grazing in it, and the bushes out front had been more than woody skeletons bleached white by the sun.   
But the dilapidated house in the little valley was enough for killjoys. Nobody cared about flaking paint or caved in ceilings or windows long missing their glass.

  
No, a horde of rebels had lit a bonfire out front, and there seemed to be little lanterns lining the porch. People had brought folding tables to sell their stuff on, or they made trades straight out of their trunks.

  
After Party parked the car, the group began the trek up the driveway, nodding to people they knew as they went. The setting sun turned everything it touched orange and threw long, dark blue shadows to the east. 

  
By the time they made it up to the ranch house, the fab four was down to two, as kobra had been hailed down by a reader looking for the next issue, and Ghoul tagged along, holding his hand. The sun had sunk below the western hill too, leaving everyone in a strangely even light under a bright sunless sky.

  
Party grabbed Jet’s hand as they ascended the steps to the front door, porch already teeming with people chatting and holding mason jars of mead.   
Inside the people were packed tightly together, crowded around a group of girls with purple hair and homemade instruments screaming at the top of their lungs since nobody brought microphones or amps.

  
But Party wasn’t interested in the music, they were interested in the food table. There was a 5 gallon bucket of mead with an assortment of mismatched salvaged drinking vessels, beans, sourdough bread, and applesauce. 

  
“Dude, dude, dude oh my god there’s applesauce!” Party said, mostly to themself, taking a cup and a big scoop, promptly slurping it down like stew while Jet worked on his decisions.

  
He took some beans. These were desert grown beans, not canned beans, seasoned with garlic, green chiles, red pepper flakes. Not quite the same as refried pinto beans, but tepary and black eyed pea could be coaxed to grow even in drought. Whoever brought these made some damn good beans. The flavor, the warmth, the slight kick of spice, and nothing like a good starchy protein to fill up a hungry man’s stomach.

  
-

  
Someone brought a generator. Someone else brought speakers and microphones. The purple haired girls are back to screaming their lungs out but now the bass pushes the song along, keeping a driving melodic beat, accompanied by a girl drumming on another plastic bucket with sticks.

  
The two would have gone exploring through the rest of the house, maybe found someplace private to kiss, but instead they sprawled on the floor, leaning up against a corner wall, halfheartedly trying to get out of the other partygoers way.   
Neither of them was drunk, no, just a little buzzed. But why would you stand and mingle when you could chill on the floor?

  
Party watched the people dance, bright colors streaking, chains and studs glinting. There was nothing elegant or artful or choreographed about it. All the movements, all shouts and stomps and twirls came straight from the heart. There’s no such thing as embarrassing when nobody gives a fuck.   
  
In the constant rotation of people being absorbed by and detaching themselves from the dance floor, Jet saw only the swirl of legs and boots from his spot on the floor. He stared into space, feeling warm and fuzzy as he sat fiddling with Poison’s fingers, eventually, blue and white leggings came in to focus.

  
“Starboy, you’re on the ground again! Still not having fun are we? And you’re being more of a Party Pooper there, Party Poison.” Show Pony was standing over them, grinning down. Some glitter fell from their hair.

  
“Nah, ‘m havin plenty of fun jus chillin.” Jet said. Party raised an eyebrow at him, teasing.

  
“Man you had some beans and immediately sat on the floor. Being a lump in a fun setting is not the same as having fun.”

  
“Up, up, losers. You’re gonna dance with me.” Show Pony offered their hand down for someone to grab. Party jumped up at the thought of a willing dance partner, Jet accepted the hand and Pony hauled him to his feet, dragging them by the hands into the crowd.

  
It was not a slow dance by any means. Rough and fast and sweaty the crowd screamed and jumped with wild abandon. It was a new band now, who had a bass drum supplemented by beating on a card table. Jet felt himself starting to grin as the kick drum beat in his chest and the entire world was drowned out by music. It was more of a feeling than a sound as colored lights cut through the dark room and bodies jostled around him. Chaotic and peaceful all at once. No, not peaceful. But contented.

  
It was some song Poison and Pony knew very well. Poison had grabbed Pony’s head and was screaming the lyrics to their face, Pony singing back with equal vigor until the guitar solo, when suddenly Poison pulled them down level with their own face and kissed them. Hard. Jet was yanked out of the moment, eyes going wide and stomach flipping. But he hardly had time to think about what any of it meant before Pony broke the kiss. They turned to look at Jet, keeping their arms around Poison.    
“Don’t be jealous, Starboy, it’s your turn next.”

  
Pony extended an arm and slid their fingers around back of Jet’s neck to root in his hair, pulling him in.   
Oh.    
Ohh.

  
Pony had started it off closed mouthed, just pressing their lips together to give Jet time to decide if he wanted more. And good lord he did, flicking his tongue out onto Pony’s lips, which parted gladly for him. He loved the feeling of their tongues together, the heat, the movement, the rhythm. He had no brain power to think about how this was a dream come true, or what Party might be thinking, or what other people might think. The only thing he could think about were Pony’s lips, their tongue, their skin, his lower lip getting slightly sucked in to their mouth, their hand in his hair pulling him deeper and deeper in, how their toned leg had found its way between his thighs, and how he felt a third body pressed close to both of them.

  
Pony made a little noise in the back of their throat and pulled away panting, cheekbone pressed against Jet’s jaw.

  
“Poison, darling, if you keep on treating my neck like that I can’t give your boyfriend the attention he deserves.”

  
Poison just grinned mischievously and went back in for Pony’s neck. Pony tossed their hair started to tilt his head to expose it, but stopped, instead bringing a hand up to cup the side of Party’s face.

  
“No, no, no, lets go find someplace private, shall we?” They detangled their fingers from Jet’s hair and brushed their hand down his back, finally coming to rest at his hip. It gave him tingles. Party lit up at the suggestion.

  
Jet allowed himself to be gently guided along by Pony, in a daze at what had just happened. Pony had kissed Party. Pony had kissed him! Party didn’t mind Jet kissing someone else, even seemed to be down for more. He was practically overflowing with joy and fervor.

  
Pony poked their head in a door and called “Yoo-hoo?” Into the darkness. The door belonged to a hallway just off the living room where the main party was going down. Back here was drug deals, arguing, lonely drinking, and the odd couple making out in a niche.

  
Party caught his eye and flashed him a brilliant smile.

Inside the door Pony spun them around and had them both by the shoulder.

“Now let me get one thing clear, my lovelies,” they said. “Both of you are fucking clueless. I have been waiting so long for y’all to quit your fuckin… forlorn gazing and ask me out and neither of you had the guts to do it! Not even when I gave y’all skating lessons. Y’can’t just leave a fella hanging like that.”

Jet glanced over at Party to see if they were thinking the same thing. They looked like they’d been slapped in the face with 7 epiphanies all at once, realization dawning on their face.

Show Pony’s eyes flicked back and forth between the other two’s faces. They burst out laughing. “Oh my god your faces! I love you dumb fucks, come here.”

Jet let himself be smushed into a hug sandwich, and let the sandwich itself shuffle over to the bed in the corner, where he fell backwards and was squished under the bodies of his two favorite people in the zones. He didn’t even bother trying to think anymore, just felt his feelings. Emotional feelings of love and joy and excitement and the physical feelings of someone tugging his pants off and someone else’s hot breath on his collar bone, a hand in his hair, a hand on his waist, a thigh back between his legs.

Honestly, he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Do people know who Jesus is in the Zones? Do people know what ducks are? In this universe, they do.
> 
> I really hope some more people write starpartypony, cause every time I think about it I get +10 hp.
> 
> I'm @beet-delinquent on Tumblr if you wanna scream about starpartypony with me.


End file.
